Waiting For The Truth
by I am Vampire27
Summary: After a mysterious girl appears while Dean prays to God, the Winchesters find out that not everything is what they originally thought.


**This fic may contain spoilers from seasons 1-8 of Supernatural. So if you haven't even watched the show, then you've been warned.**

**Okay so this is my first Supernatural fic. I'm sorry the first chapter is short, they always are with me. **

**Here's the thing with this one. I'm introducing a character that has never been on the show and I plan on making her a MAIN character. It's definitely not going to be my best fic, nor is it going to be my last fic. So I do plan on getting better as I write more, which is also what I plan on doing. **

**So yeah. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Dean stopped in the middle of the road. No one was coming from either direction, it was almost two in the morning anyways, no one should be on the highway and yet here was Dean. He'd left Castiel and Sam at their motel telling them he was just going to get food and drinks. Dean sighed and got out of the Impala.

It was the middle of August, the air was warm and the night sky was clear. Dean stared up at the stars and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Cas had promised him that he wouldn't listen to prayers that belonged to Dean unless they were addressed to him. He just hoped the angel would keep his promise.

"Alright um, hey God." Dean had never prayed to anyone but Cas before, he had no idea if this was acceptable to anyone else. "I guess I felt like I needed to pray to someone," Dean let out a shaky breath and continued. "I need help man. All this crap, all these _demons_, it's too much. Even for the three of us down here. I want to keep Cas and Sammy safe but I can't." A strong gust of wind made Dean shiver. Confused, Dean looked up and thought he saw clouds.

"Fuck." Dean muttered under his breath. Forgetting his prayer he jumped into the Impala. He started his baby and was about to put her in gear when the lightning stopped him. It wasn't lighting that was far off into the forest or anything. No, it was lightning that struck right in front of his car. Not just one bolt either, he realized, it was multiple bolts at the same time forming a circle around him.

Dean groaned and cursed. He just wanted a normal night with nothing weird, but now he was getting the wrath of Zeus or some shit. The light show suddenly stopped. Wearily, Dean got out to check on the Impala. He did two full rounds of the car and was satisfied with what he saw, not a scratch on her. There was a loud boom right in front of him accompanied by a bright flash of light. He was thrown back at least ten feet, landing on his back. He struggled to breathe. He fought onto his elbows to see what was happening.

There was a crater in the middle of the highway. Dean climbed to his feet and slowly walked to edge of the massive hole. Dean expected some sort of spaceship filled with aliens or something, but there was nothing there. Dean ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the Impala.

His heart almost stopped when he turned around. Leaning on the hood of his car was a woman, no older than 25 she stood there smirking.

"You called?" she asked. Her voice was like silk, soft and smooth. The voice didn't match the face in Dean's opinion. She was tall with jet black hair that fell a few inches past her uncovered shoulders. Her eyes were a deep violet with golden rings around the pupils, her lips were red and seemed to be permanently upturned in a sarcastic smirk. She wore all black with the exception of her shoes which were a red pair of Converse.

"Deanie Bear, I asked a question expecting an answer." The use of that nickname snapped Dean out of shock.

"I, uh, who are you?" The woman who fell out of the sky rolled her eyes and turned to open the passenger door of his car.

"Take me to Castiel. He'll explain." She winked at Dean before closing the car door. Dean pressed his fingers into his forehead. He was _so_ going to regret this.

* * *

**I would so love it if you guys would take the time to tell me what you think! I'm sorry if I went out of character a bit with Dean, I wasn't entirely sure how he'd handle shit like this. **

**So yeah, I plan on making the next chapters a lot longer and way better than this. If you want you could also give me some tips on how to improve because haven't written anything in such a long time.**

**And I should warn you there will be sex in this. I will be writing sex scenes. After all my fanfics, this will be the first one to involve an actual sex scene... **

**Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
